


Whispers in the Night

by Bookgirl318



Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: He hasn't seen her since the Battle of Crait, but one night the force connects Kylo Ren to Rey as she sleeps.  There is so much he wants to say...and maybe this is the only way he can tell her.A Reylo Drabble.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Whispers in the Night

The first time it happened was about a month after the battle of Crait. He hadn’t seen or felt her at all since the door of the Falcon had closed upon him. Her walls were too strong and she wouldn’t let him reach her.

Until one night months later. He hadn’t been sleeping well. The stress of being Supreme Leader weighing on him, along with the misery of Rey’s rejection. Kylo was in bed, trying to will himself to sleep, when all of the sudden he felt it. The slight twinge that always preceded their connection.

He looked around and saw her, lying in her small bed. Rey was a complete vision this way. Her face relaxed and so beautiful in sleep. He was grateful that at least none of the nightmares about her parents abandonment were plaguing her for now. He guessed that in her peaceful moment her guard to their bond had subconsciously gone down.

For a time, he just watched her, happy to just be able to see her and not wanting to disturb her rest. But he longed so much to touch and be closer, the bond vibrating loudly. It wasn’t until Kylo began to see her twitch and moan somewhat that he decided to take action.

He neared the vision of her bed. There was a chair nearby and he brought it closer so that he could sit. Once settled, he took his ungloved hand and reached out to lightly touch her forehead and push back a few strands of her hair. Luckily, the action did not wake Rey up.

Ren was surprised to see, though, that his touch did have the ability to calm her down. Rey’s twitching stopped and she gave a sigh and sunk back into the bed. He was content to bring her peace again, and thought to just sit there and try to rest himself. For her simple presence seemed to have the same effect on him in calming the storm that was always present. He had known that for a while now. But something then happened that shocked him even more.

“Ben,” Rey’s sleepy voice quietly spoke.

Was she awake? Did she know he was there? But one look at her let him know that she was still asleep. She must have sensed something about his presence and just called out to him through her dreams. Did she dream of him? The thought made him happy. What should he do? Rey began to shiver just a little bit.

Kylo finally couldn’t help himself. He quietly lifted the blanket up and laid down next to her. Her warm small body smelled like sunshine and lavender. His arm wrapped around her waist and on instinct drew Rey closer to him. He was afraid he would wake her, but instead found that she snuggled into him.

The Supreme Leader had never felt so relaxed and content as he did with the scavenger in his arms. He should be scared. If she awoke and found him she would scream bloody murder, but somehow this felt good. It felt right. It felt like home. The bond buzzed in happiness. Together.

Kylo wanted to mark this moment, not to rouse her, but to emblaze the memory forever in his mind. In this moment of pure vulnerability let this woman know everything he was feeling.

He pushed aside a lock of hair and placed his lips near her ear.

“I have missed you, Rey.” he began in a whisper like the wind. “There are some things I want you to know…” He paused for a minute to gather all of his thoughts.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” Kylo continued. “You fascinated me from the beginning. Your beauty, your strength, your compassion. You see me. Beyond the mask. I can’t hide from you so you know things that no one else does. With you, I don’t feel alone anymore. And you are not alone either. If you let me, I will be there for you always. When you rejected my proposal, it hurt, because the one thing I truly want is you by my side. And for me to be by your side for the rest of my life. Because I saw that together, we could conquer anything. I only hope that somehow, someday you can see that.”

“Because I love you, Rey.”

Kylo looks at her sweet face, and he may be dreaming, but he sees what looks like the most content smile radiating from her. Finally, he closes his eyes, and sleeps with dreams of her smiles and shining eyes gazing adoringly at him.

When he wakes, it is on the cold hard floor of his quarters. The bond has closed again and he is back on the ship. At least Ren feels rested today. Maybe he can make it through an officers meeting without feeling like he wants to choke everyone.

The day passes, decisions are made, with Kylo working to ease the FIrst Order off of the Resistance. If for nothing else than to give more time for him to find and convince Rey to be with him.

As he lays in bed that evening, sleep comes easier with the lessening of his stress. Deep in slumber, he dreams, yet it seems so much stronger than a dream. Rey, in his bed, his arms, stroking his hair and looking at his sleeping form.

“Ben, I dreamed you were with me last night, and it looks like the bond has brought me here. Must be fate, because I have so much I have wanted to tell you.” she whispers to him.

“I miss you too. You push me to be my full potential. I see the softness behind the monster. The conflict that is still inside you. You don’t have to be afraid with me. I see the pain, and I want to help take it away."

She stops for just a moment. "I did want to join you, I just have to protect myself from the dark. I can’t go down that path. Please understand. Maybe one day, some time in the future, our paths will finally align, and we can truly be together.” She hesitates again.

“Because I love you too.”

The love and happiness flowing through Ben, even in sleep, feels like the force for the moment is in balance. He sees in his dream that one day, some time in the future, that Rey mentioned.

And as he continues to sleep, he smiles.


End file.
